The present invention relates to a method for a preliminary treatment of particles of a powder in a dry surface treatment process before applying the powder particles on a surface of a substrate by utilizing an electric field created by electrodes, which are located at opposite sides of the substrate in such a way that at least one first electrode is located at the side of the substrate to be coated, and at least one second electrode is located at the opposite side of the substrate.
The dry surface treatment process of different substrates, such as paper, board, plastic, or metallic substrates, comprises dry powder application followed by a finishing step, for example thermomechanical fixing. The application of the powder utilizes an electric field to transfer the powder particles to the surface of the substrate and to enable an electrostatic adhesion prior to the finishing. Both the final adhesion and the surface smoothening of the dry powder are executed simultaneously through thermomechanical treatment or another suitable treatment. The powder, which is used, may be a coating composition comprising inorganic particles and binder particles, or a film forming material, which can be finished so that a pinhole-free film layer is formed.
In a dry surface treatment process, the charging of the powder has an essential role. If some inadequacies relating an amount of the charged particles, or a level of charging of a particle occur, it has an effect on efficiency and a cleanliness of the process. If the particles of the dry powder do not adhere properly to a substrate it causes an uneven powder layer on the substrate, dusting, material losses, and possibly harmful deposits.